


Sweet Kisses

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you meet your crush at a party? You take the chance of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

The beat thumped through my body as my hips swayed to the beat. I tilted my head back, feeling my long, soft hair move against my back.   
I looked down at my now empty cup and decided that I needed a refill. I told my friend I'd be back in a moment before I started to make my towards the kitchen where all the booze was being supplied.   
I looked down at my feet as I walked, failing to see the figure approaching me. I smacked straight into the mystery figure, stumbling backwards before a hand wrapped around my arm stabilising my body.   
I looked up and was met by a pair of sparkling green eyes.   
I knew instantly who it was. I couldn't ever possibly forget those eyes.   
Those beautiful green eyes that made me fall for him the first time I ever laid eyes on him. I was always just to scared to admit it.   
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
I nodded in response to his question before he looked down at my empty cup.  
He poured half of his drink into mine, and asked if now would be a good time to talk. It sounds all smooth and get-the-girl-drunk, but it wasn't. It didn't seem that way to me. If that was the case he would've filled my cup all the way.   
So we walked into the living room where one side of the couch was occupied.   
But there was plenty of room on the other end, so we sat down. We set our cups down and started talking. Just like that.   
Everything I could've hoped for was happening. It was perfect. A perfect conversation. The questions he asked were never intrusive, and they weren't intrusive. I wanted him to know me. The more we spoke, I realised the same things excited us. The same things concerned us. I wanted to tell you everything there and then. But I couldn't, it was too soon. Or maybe it was too late.   
A perfect conversation.  
A perfect boy. And a perfect setting. Well, an almost perfect setting.   
The couple sitting beside us were drunk and laughing and kept bumping into me every so often. I started to feel agitated before me and Michael left.   
We wound up in the the doorway of an empty room. Our backs were against the doorframe, drinks in hand, we couldn't stop laughing. His smile was exactly what I needed.   
So I kissed him.   
A long and beautiful kiss.   
We came up for air and with the cutest, littlest, boyish smirk, you asked, "What was that for?"   
"You're such an idiot," I giggled before wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me for another kiss.   
Eventually we moved into the room. Making our way to the bed before lying down on it together.   
I was wonderful, one of his hands resting on my hip. His other arm was cradling my head like a soft, warm, protective pillow. Both of my arms were hugging him, trying to pull him closer to me. Wanting. Needing. And Craving more.   
The kisses felt like first kisses. Kisses that said I could start over if I wanted to. With him. They were sweet, chaste and left me wanting more.   
I didn't want it to end.


End file.
